


Time To Settle Down, Fly Boy

by Writing_Waffle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuban Veronica (Voltron), Disapproves of his little mullet friend, F/M, Family Reunions, Fixing season 8, For his sister anyways, Getting Together, Kissing, Protective Lance (Voltron), Romance, Soft Keith (Voltron), Unpopular pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Waffle/pseuds/Writing_Waffle
Summary: Excerpt:"So, what's his deal?" Lance eyed her with a frown."Um, what do you mean?" Judging by his tone, her brother knew exactly what she meant. Still, she let her eyes trail the half alien up and down. Lance squawked unceremoniously. "No! No, no, no, no. No! V, no. You cannot date Keith. Look at his stupid mullet. Remember the mullet?" Veronica hummed and tugged her bangs behind her eye, just for them to fall right back into place."Yeah, but, I don't know, hermano, it's growing on me."
Relationships: Keith/Veronica (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Time To Settle Down, Fly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this pairing so please be kind. This takes place sometime after Season 7 and in this perfect universe, Season 8 doesn't happen. I absolutely love Veronica and Keith and Lance and everyone. Hope you enjoy!

She taps her fingers against her arm agitatedly, her skin too tight and uncomfortable as she watches the man kneel down and awkwardly answer a stream of questions from her niece and nephew. She tugs the edge of her scarf up over her nose, eyes narrowing as she pushes her glasses further up on her face. Her hair tickles the back of her neck where it's gotten too long. Time for another cut then. She sighed, eyes not leaving him, even as Lance comes to stand beside her.

"He's cool, V, I promise." Her younger brother chuckles. Her gaze sidles over to him, guarded and suspicious. He chuckles again. "I mean, he might have been a jerk when we were younger in the Garrison but he was going through a lot," he says understandingly. "He's grown up. He's a lot cooler now. I'm proud to call him a friend."

Veronica snorted as Nadia jumped on his back. He caught her easily, no easy feat seeing as the little 7 year old grew more and more everyday. Veronica bit her lip appraisingly behind the red fabric. "The mullet, though? Really? What is this, the eighties?" Lance snorted.

"Like you're one to talk." She felt his fingers tug on the ends of her cropped off hair and the girl grinned, her heart so entirely full at the moment. She'd missed her little brother dearly. "What's going on here, V?" Lance teased and she turned towards him, tugged the scarf down past her chin to grin cheekily at him properly.

"I've been letting Rachel, Nadia, and Sylvio take turns cutting on it. They're getting better, actually." Lance laughed loudly and Veronica's heart squeezed. She grabbed the boy beside her and pulled him in hard, hugging him equally as hard. He let out a small oof of a breath and hugged her back almost immediately. "I'm so proud of you, little bro." He huffed and laid against her shoulder (despite being taller than her now), snuggling into her neck just like when he was younger.

"I'm proud of you too, sis." She pulled away, her hand lingering on his arm and then turned back to face the scene before her. Sylvio had now hung himself around the man's neck and both children laughed, Veronica along with them, as Keith struggled under their weight for the first time.

"So, what's his deal?" Lance eyed her with a frown.

"Um, what do you mean?" Judging by his tone, her brother knew exactly what she meant. Still, she let her eyes trail the half alien up and down. Lance squawked unceremoniously. "No! No, no, no, no. No! V, no. You cannot date Keith. Look at his stupid mullet. Remember the mullet?" Veronica hummed and tugged her bangs behind her eye, just for them to fall right back into place.

"Yeah, but, I don't know, hermano, it's growing on me." He squawked again and she saw his arms shoot out in front of him animatedly, true Lance fashion, but her eyes never left Keith as he was wrestled to the ground by the two young kids.

"Veronica, listen to yourself. You're willing to forgive a mullet." She laughed, loud enough to draw the attention of the group across the lawn. Veronica winked at Lance as Nadia and Sylvio popped off of Keith, running up to her with wide open arms.

She knelt onto one knee and caught them both as they barreled into her at full speed. The kids giggled and veronica followed suit, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Keith picked himself up out of the grass, brushing dirt from the skinny jeans he wore as he approached them.

"Auntie, Uncle Keef is so good at wrestling!" The little girl slurred with a lisp, the empty spaces in her baby teeth making her sound absolutely ridiculous and adorable. Lance interjected before Veronica could respond.

"Nope! Not uncle Keith, just Keith." Keith raised an eyebrow at her brother and rolled his eyes. Veronica smirked.

"Uncle Keith does?" Sylvio nodded along with Nadia even as Lance continued to protest.

"Mmhmmph!" The small boy nodded again, even more enthusiastically. "And he makes sounds like a kitty cat!" Veronica tilted her head at the 4 year old, glancing to Keith who flushed and ducked his head (adorable) before looking to Lance, who crossed his arms and frowned at Keith, lips jutted in a pout.

"He's Galra," Lance mumbled. "He purrs." Veronica giggled, looking back to Keith. He barely met her eyes.

"Dios mio, eso es lindo." The kids giggled while Lance growled and Keith stared on in confusion.

"I-I don't know any Spanish." Veronica laughed and nodded.

"Oh, I know, cutie. That's the point." His cheeks pinked again as she winked. She turned back to the kids. "Mi carinos, go play with Uncle Lance, okay?" They nodded and gave Veronica a hug. She held them back and when she let go, they surprised everyone when they hugged Keith around his legs. Keith's face went slack, shock coursing through him, even as his hands landed on each of their shoulders automatically.

"Thank you for playing with us!" They exclaimed in tandem. Keith's face softened, smile fond as he regarded them, and Veronica couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene.

"Yeah, um, anytime, kids." They ran off then, Lance shooting her one last disapproving look before running after them. Veronica was finally alone with him.

The man beside her looked uncomfortable and Veronica reached up to pull her scarf back up over her face, her jacket held tighter to her as the early spring wind blew. Keith seemed unbothered and it figures he would be, having grown up in the desert. Who knows how cold that little shack of his got at night. She felt the sudden urge to take care of him, to wrap him in twelve of Lance's extra jackets and hide him away from space and Texas and war. She shifted closer to him. He immediately noticed. She decided to break the silence between them.

"Looks like you're already part of the family." Keith chuckled as he watched the kids run with Lance and Cosmo.

"Guess so." His eyes glazed over, expression far away. "I never thought I'd get that." Veronica tried desperately to keep the aww from escaping her mouth. She laid a hand on his shoulder instead, reveled in the fact that he didn't tense up like he was usually prone to do when people touched him. She tried not to think off herself as an exception to his 'no touchy' rule. Her heart warmed regardless.

"Well, you know you're welcome any time." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. "Lance speaks highly of you and neither of us would've gotten though the assault on Earth without you. You're family now, Orphan Boy, get used to it." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting her arm drop to her side. When Keith shifted closer to her, their shoulders a breath away from touching, she counted that as a victory too.

"Thank you," he murmured earnestly, barely audible over the rustling leaves above them. "I, um, wouldn't have made it without you either. Lance is a given but don't tell him I said that." They both laugh at that and maybe she's too busy feeling so complete to notice that he draws even closer to her, sweeping to the side to stand in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat and his eyes looked so shy and sheepish, she nearly couldn't stand it.

"Um." She said eloquently. His hands went down to take hers, his index finger toying with the cuff of her green jacket.

"But I wouldn't have made it without you, Veronica. And there's a very short list of people that I can honestly say that about." His cheeks were red against the dark purple of his features, the black of his hair. "But I thought you should know that you're one of them. You are… an excellent soldier. And you should know that."

Veronica stared wide eyed as he complimented, as his words turned into barely rambled syllables. Her hair blew past her lenses loosely and she stared disbelieving at him. Her breath rushed out, heart pounding. Her palms felt sweaty where he held them but his did too. He was just as nervous.

"I-Thank you, Keith. That really- that means a lot coming from you."

He nodded, shuffled forward. The toes of their shoes touched and they were close enough that the warmth of his breath in the chilly air fogged up her glasses. It didn't bother her near as much as it should. One of his hands let go of hers and came to brush her hair back. Veronica thought of all the times they'd been close like this, all the times they'd been interrupted from having this moment and she thought vaguely of Lance down the hill, of Nadia and Sylvio shrieking in joy as Keith allowed them to tackle him to the ground. She thought of just how well he fit into family life, of all the years wasted on him not being allowed to have this. She thought of how well he'd fit into her life.

The small amount of gloss she wore to keep her skin soft smeared across his lips and she couldn't be sure who'd made the first move but she quickly decided it didn't matter. Her hands went to his hair, definitely too long but she couldn't help loving it, as ridiculous as it may be. His hands cupped her jaw, tilted her head just slightly to make things easier, their noses bumping with the action but Veronica couldn't find it in her to care. He kissed her thoroughly, possibly too thoroughly, her heart racing as she traced down his neck, brushing the purple stripe across his cheek. They ran down his strong shoulders, resting as his chest-

"Hey! Hands off my sister, Mullet-Head!" Keith giggled, giggled, as he pulled away from her. He gave her a cheeky salute before taking off full speed in the opposite direction. Her dazed mind only put together why as Lance sped past her after him.

She cleared her throat, straightening her crooked glasses as she pulled her scarf completely over her face. She sunk to the grass below her, girlish glee stirring hot in her stomach as her cheeks flushed red and she giggled. She adjusted the scarf when there was a tiny tap on her shoulder, meeting two pairs of matching blue eyes.

"Why is Uncle Lance wrestling Uncle Keef?" Veronica smiled nervously and took the children's hands to lead them back inside.

"Let's go get a snack, okay?" The small cheers momentarily distracted her from the butterflies in her stomach.


End file.
